Razurou
Razurou is a character from the Kishin Douji Zenki series. He is a green frog beastman with a humanlike body, but a frog's head and frog-like hands and feet as well as large shoulders, neck, head and fore arms. He sports a beige belly which is very skinny compared to his upper body. Other beige parts of his body include his lower jaw, his armpits, his groin area as well his palms and soles. Razurou sports a Hyouinomi covering the location of his heart. The frog-like Hyouijuu Razurou is a joke character exclusive to Kishin Douji Zenki FX - Vajura Fight. He is encountered several times during the course of the game, but whenever he tries to fight Zenki and Chiaki, Razurou gets interrupted by one of his fellow Hyouijuu. This changes towards the end of the game, when he becomes the penultimate boss. Ingame Razurou makes his first appearance when he tries to fight Zenki and Chiaki on top of a plane coming down. He gets interrupted by the bird-like beastwoman Shoukouga before he can put up a fight and she is fought instead. Razurou's second appearance has him falling out of a train. He passes out and can be jumped on by Zenki and Chiaki to gain extra health, bracelets of protection and even extra lives. This way, the player can basically get themselves up to 99 lives, save and continue from there onwards without a care, if they are patient enough. When Razurou makes his third appearance, he attempts to fight Zenki and Chiaki once again, only to be interrupted by the car-like beastman Tetuhewreki, who was presumed dead when the rubble from a collapsing building structure fell on him but turns out to still be alive. Here, Tetuhewreki is fought instead of Razurou. The fourth and final time Razurou appears, he is possessed by the imp-like beastman Fushushoku and turns into a large, mutated version of himself. The main color of his body changes from green to orange, he turns twice as tall as Demon God Zenki and grows two additional arms. This time, Razurou is fought as the eighth and penultimate boss of the game before taking on Marubasu. In Battle With his relentless attacks, high damage output, huge hit-boxes, short anticipation frames and diversity of moves, Razurou's mutated form is arguably the hardest boss in the game. 4-punch combo: Razurou hits once with each of his four arms, close to mid range, high damage, stay away from it or crouch to avoid the combo. Ground pound: Razurou pounds the ground with his right fist, mid range, high damage, stay away from it. Slap: Razurou tries to crush you between his two big hands. Similar hit-box and damage to the Ground pound. Acid squirt: Razurou projects acid from his skin, low damage, mediocre hit box, but long range and no anticipation frames. Strategy: Stay away, dash in when he's finished his combo, grab him and wrestle him to the ground, rinse and repeat until he's dead. Gallery Sprites Razurou sprite walk Vajura Fight.jpg|Razurou walking to meet the player character in his first ingame appearance Razurou sprite proud Vajura Fight.jpg|Razurou standing proud in the same scene before being interrupted by Shoukouga Razurou sprite baka Vajura Fight.jpg|Razurou being the least threatening enemy you can imagine Marubasu Razurou sprite Vajura Fight.jpg|Razurou idling next to Marubasu Razurou sprite possessed Vajura Fight.jpg|Razurou being possessed by Fushushoku Mugshots Razurou mugshot proud Vajura Fight.jpg|Razurou's proud dialogue mugshot Razurou mugshot Vajura Fight.png|Razurou's neutral dialogue mugshot Gameplay Screenshots Razurou introduction Vajura Fight.jpg|Razurou as he appears while proudly walking on top of the plane's upper section Chibi Zenki Shoukouga Razurou Vajura Fight.jpg|Razurou being blown away by Shoukouga Razurou trick Vajura Fight.png|A screenshot showing Chibi Zenki jumping on top of Razurou to get items. Miki Souma can be seen coming from the left to deliver some items of his own. Chibi Zenki VS Razurou Vajura Fight.jpg|Razurou showing off to Chibi Zenki, before being chased away by Tetuhewreki Kishin Zenki defeats Razurou Vajura Fight.jpg|Razurou's death after being defeated by Demon God Zenki References and Credits * Gameplay screenshots and images; In Battle-section - Mjoern * Character description and details - Kirbyfan * Rewriting and page layout - Vasara, Goki Category:Evil Category:Hyouijuu Category:Game exclusive Antagonists Category:Male